Family Ties
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: What if Kenshin had a little sister? And what if she returned after many years of adventuring? What will happen?? Here's my version of what will happen!
1. Welcome back, Little Sister!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Jade. She is my character, that I made up, and I won't allow anyone to steal her!! She's mine!! Please R&R!!!!! This is my first Kenshin fic, and I would like to know what people think about it!!

  
  


********Family Ties

  
  


_By: Neko-chan_

  
  
  
  


"Finished!", Kenshin exclaimed happily as he stood up, stretching. He stared down at the laundry before him, now sparkling clean. He sighed, happy to be done with his chores for today.

"Done already?", Kaoru asked as she ran past Kenshin, chasing Yahiko.

Kenshin smiled at her. "Indeed I am, Miss Kaoru.", he replied.

Kaoru smiled back, then continued her chase after Yahiko. That morning he had again called her 'ugly' and an 'old bat'. Growling, she picked up a wooden practice sword that was lying near the entrance to the dojo, and chased him inside.

Sanoske came up to Kenshin, and watched the two bicker. "Kinda early for this, don't you think?", he asked Kenshin as he shaded his eyes against the bright morning sun.

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by the last person on earth he expected to see. 

"Niichan!!", a girlish voice yelled, and suddenly something attached itself to his back. "I've missed you so much! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for a year!"

Kenshin looked down....into the eyes of his little sister.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"So, who's the brat?", Sanoske asked when Kenshin finally got over the shock of seeing his little sister.

She turned around, and glared at Sanoske. "I am not a brat, old man.", she said. "I am eighteen. And for your information, I am Kenshin's little sister, Jade."

Sanoske stared at her, an amused expression on his face. "And you expect me to believe that? If you're who you say you are, that means that you know the Ultrasonic Sword Technique, also."

Kenshin looked sharply at Sanoske. "She is my little sister, that she is. And she _does_ know my sword technique. We trained together."

Jade smirked at Sanoske, and stuck her tongue out.

Sanoske stared at Kenshin, a look of total disbelief on his face. "What?! Her?! She knows the Ultrasonic Sword Technique!? That slip of a girl?!"

Jade scowled. Everyone always assumed that she was weak, because she was small. After all, her head only came up to Kenshin's eyes. So? She looked younger than her eighteen years. She was used to being taken for for a younger person. Besides her height, she looked very similar to Kenshin. They shared the same bright red hair, except hers was pulled back in a ponytail that the samurai warriors used to wear. Also, their eye color differed. While Kenshin had expressive purple eyes, Jade's eyes were a cold and merciless gray. Kenshin had often commented on how much they resembled the color of storm clouds. He had always said that--until he left for the revolution. 

Jade grimaced in remembered pain. She had been left all alone, no one to confide in except for her old and aging sensei.

Kenshin frowned at Sanoske's words. "Sano, I thought that you would've learned by now about judging your enemy on appearance alone. Jade is just as dangerous as me, indeed she is. She may be even_ more_ dangerous than me, for she hasn't taken a vow not to kill."

Jade looked at her older brother, flushing in embarrassment. Kenshin had hardly ever commented her when they were training.

But still, Sanoske didn't believe Kenshin. "I still don't see how that brat could be dangerous.", he told Kenshin.

Finally fed up with his insults, Jade turned to Sanoske and said, "If you think that I'm so weak, why don't you challenge me for yourself?"

Sanoske looked at her, scoffing. "I don't challenge girls. Especially babies."

Kenshin winced, feeling sorry for Sanoske. _He shouldn't have said that, that is correct._, Kenshin thought. For at that moment, Jade moved faster than Sanoske could see. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blade press into his throat. And this sword wasn't a reverse blade sword.

"I am neither a baby nor a brat, old man.", Jade whispered in his ear, her voice as cold as her eyes. "_Never_ underestimate me. I may not look like much, but I have put fear in people's hearts. I can be a cold-blooded killer, just like my brother was. My brother was the Battousei. I was the Tora Tenchi. The Tiger Angel. Never forget that."

And with that, the pressure of the blade let up and she went into the house, following Kenshin and his promise of food.

Sanoske stood there, watching the brother and sister's retreating backs. He rubbed his throat, wincing slightly as he discovered the cut that she had left. _Is their whole family made up_ _of killers?_, he thought sourly. Then he followed the two siblings, his own stomach making its demands known.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yahiko sat at the table, listening to another of Kaoru's lectures on how to behave and how to treat a lady. As she droned on, he was sorely tempted to tell her that she _wasn't_ a lady; and therefore, he could treat her the way he did.

After a moments consideration, he decided not to. Kaoru would just start on one of her _other_ lectures. He sighed, and picked at a loose thread at the hem of his pants._ This is boring._, he thought. He stared at the table, ignoring his sensei's mindless babble. His stomach growled as he looked at the rice balls they would be having for lunch, and he started to drool.

Right when he was about to snatch up a rice ball, thinking he couldn't take it anymore, Kenshin appeared, proving to be an adequate distraction for Kaoru.

"Kenshin!", she exclaimed, looking up at him. "I was just about to call you in for lunch! I hope you and Sano are hungry."

Kenshin smiled gently at her, and Sanoske quickly followed him into the dojo. "Sano and I are hungry, indeed we are.", he replied. As he glanced behind himself, he said, "But I hope you do not mind one more person."

Kaoru smiled at him. "Oh? Has Doctor Gensei come to visit?", she asked.

Kenshin winced. "Noooo.....", he said, trying to stall for time. Yahiko noticed this and he tried to peek over Kenshin's shoulder, trying to see what (or who) he was all worked up about.

"Well, who is it?", Kaoru asked, her smile wilting slightly. "Is it a stranger?"

Looking uncomfortable, Kenshin said, "Stranger for you, yes. But not for me."

_Finally_, Yahiko saw who was causing Kenshin and Sano so much grief. He stared into wide, gray eyes that looked so much like Kenshin's. "Who are you?", he asked as his gaze traveled up and down her body, taking note of her curves (or lack of).

Jade blushed, and then scowled. "I could ask the same for you.", was her reply.

Yahiko blinked. "Oh, my name's Yahiko. I'm Kaoru's student."

Looking puzzled, Jade looked up at her brother. "Who's Kaoru, niichan?", she asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

Stepping around Sanoske and Kenshin, Kaoru spotted the small girl. "I'm Kaoru, the assistant master at the Kamiya Dojo." Looking at Kenshin, she asked, "Kenshin, who is this little girl?"

_'Little girl'?_, Jade thought. "Oro?", she asked, using her brother's favorite saying in her shock. "I am not a 'little girl'! I am Jade. Kenshin's little sister. The Tora Tenchi."

For a moment, Yahiko and Kaoru stared at Jade. Then they burst out laughing. "You?", Yahiko laughed. "You can't be the Tora Tenchi!! The Tora Tenchi is a man!"

"And besides,", Kaoru added, "Kenshin doesn't have a family! How can you be his little sister?!"

Jade hissed in annoyance, and stormed out of the dojo, all thoughts of food forgotten. Kenshin started after her, but Sanoske stopped him. "I'll take care of this.", he told Kenshin. "You do something about Kaoru and Yahiko."

Kenshin nodded, and muttered something that sounded like 'Indeed I will.' Nodding in satisfaction, Sano left, walking out the door and starting after Kenshin's little sister. Or, as he liked to put it: the little hellion.

As he walked away, he could hear Kenshin saying something to Yahiko and Kaoru, and their laughing ceased abruptly. Sanoske smiled to himself, and headed for the pond. It was Kenshin's favorite place at the dojo, and he had a feeling that it would be Jade's too.

And he was correct. He found her sitting on a boulder, staring out over the small pond. Her arms were wrapped around her blue pants clad legs; and her ponytail swayed gently in a soft breeze. She sighed, and he noticed the purple material of her shirt lift and fall with her sigh. Without turning around, she said, "Go away, old man."

Sanoske smiled to himself._ Nothing like Kenshin._, he thought. "And why would I do that, brat?", he asked as he settled on the boulder next to her.

"Because I wish to be alone.", she answered coldly.

"To wallow in your self-pity?", he asked.

He knew his jibe worked when she turned around and glared daggers at him. "No.", she said. "I was....."

Sanoske's inner smile faded when he saw the hurt and frustration in he eyes. "What?", he asked her, telling her to go on.

Jade sighed, and put her chin on her knees. "Do you know how frustrating it is?", she asked. "To always be mistaken for someone younger? To be seen as a 'brat'? Sometimes, I am happy about my childish looks. That often means that I am able to take assassination jobs that others wouldn't be able to take. But sometimes......it becomes old. I hate being seen younger than I am, and I hate the way that people seem to doubt me when I tell them that I am Kenshin's younger sister; or, that I am the Tora Tenchi."

Sanoske looked thoughtful. "Well, have you done anything about it?"

Jade frowned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Excuse me?", she asked.

"Well, you have a problem, right?" At Jade's nod, he continued, "Usually when someone has a problem, they _do_ something about it."

Jade's frown deepened and she turned to look at Sanoske. "Come again?"

Sanoske rolled his eyes. "Come _on_, Jade. You aren't stupid. I would have thought that my idea was simple enough for a five year old to understand!"

At this, Jade stood up. She threw him a dirty look over her shoulder and walked away, headed for the small river, intending to work out her anger by doing kata exercises. "Stupid baka.", Sanoske heard her mutter. "Doesn't he realize that I've already tried to do something about it?? I've tried everything that I could think of, and yet...nothing works!"

Once she had worked out her anger, she returned to the dojo, only to find that Sanoske had beaten her to it long before. When she walked through the open doors, Kaoru and Yahiko looked at her in newfound respect.

"Hello Miss Jade,"Yahiko said, grinning up at her. "We saved you lunch, would you like some?"

Jade gave him a puzzled glance, then sat down at the table. "Thank you," she replied, returning his grin for a small one of her own.

"I hope you like it," Kaoru said. "I made the lunch myself; and according to everyone, I'm a terrible cook. Will you tell me how it is?"

Jade, who had just stuffed a large glomp of rice into her mouth, covered a grimace. "It's very good," she said, trying her hardest not to spit the rice out.

Kaoru gave Yahiko and Sanoske superior looks. "See! I told you! Not _everyone_ thinks that my cooking is nasty!!"

Sanoske and Yahiko just gave Kaoru withering looks, while they watched Jade for any disagreeable expression that she would let past her guard. Jade swallowed the rice--barely. 

"Well, I'm done," she said, trying to give Kaoru a bright smile. "I'm still used to having a travelers stomach. Because of food scarcity, while on the road, travelers don't get to eat a lot. I'm not that hungry, is all. Anyways......Hey, big brother, want to have a spar?" At Kenshin's surprised look, she continued, "Well, it's been a long time since sensei last let us spar, right?"

Kenshin nodded. "That is correct, little one."

"Well, I want to see how you and I have improved. Please, niisan??" At this, Jade gave him her best 'puppy dog eyes' look. Kenshin had never been able to resist it in the past, and now was no different. 

"As you wish, little one," he said, gently ruffling her hair. "When you're done, we'll go into the practice room."

Jade stood up, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'm ready now!" she exclaimed. Before Kenshin could change his mind, she grabbed his hand with one hand; and with the other, she grabbed her traveling sack. Then she proceeded to drag her niisan into the practice room, Sanoske, Kaoru, and Yahiko trailing behind, interested to see what will happen.

  
  


A/N: Ohhhh.....lookie! My sad attempt at a cliff hanger!! But, please wait! I'll have Chapter Two done as soon as possible!! *grin*


	2. Old Enemies Return

**_Family Ties_**__

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


Kenshin and Jade looked at each other thoughtfully as they stood in front of one another. They were in Kaoru's dojo, preparing to spar against one another. Then, as one, they bowed. Quickly, so quickly that Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke couldn't see the movement, they drew their swords.

"Now we will see how much you have improved, big brother. Are you ready to fight?" Jade asked, smiling across the few feet at her brother. She flipped the blade so that it was similar to her brother's, the sharpened end on the outside.

Kenshin frowned. "I am ready, little one. Indeed I am. Let us begin.......now!"

In a blur of bodies, they came at each other. The swords flashed and the clang of steel against steel could be heard. They came apart, eyeing each other from opposite ends of the room. Sanosuke's eyes widened when he saw this. _I could have sworn that they were right next to each_ _other a minute ago...._ he thought. _But, if that's true, how can they be at opposite ends of the same room right now?_

He shook his head and continued to watch the spar. Jade ran at her older brother, and when Kenshin saw this, he jumped into the air. Jade followed him; and once again, the swords clashed. The exchange of sword blows came so fast now that they seemed to cause a whirlwind in the small room; the wind picked up and circled the brother and sister, spinning faster and faster. Jade landed in a crouch, while Kenshin landed in a cat stance. They eyed each other, gray meeting violet. Their gazes were assessing, their thoughts identical. They were trained by the best.....and they had succeeded him. _They_ were the best.

Suddenly, Jade sprang up from her crouch. She ran at Kenshin, holding her katana down, in an attack position. When she was close to him, Kenshin brought up his own sword. The katanas met in a blur of steel and sound. When the two sparring partners stopped, the audience saw that they were hilt to hilt. Neither had won the sparring match.

Kenshin and Jade grinned at each other, then moved apart. Putting the swords back in their scabbards, they bowed at each other, giving the other the respect earned.

"You've improved," Kenshin stated softly, his purple eyes assessing as he looked his younger sister over. She gave him a quick grin, then her face reverted back to it's cold mask.

"So have you," she replied. "If you had stayed with sensei, you never would've become this strong, brother."

Looking thoughtful for a minute, Kenshin stared at her. Finally, "Strength is only gained through pain and toil."

Jade sighed, then nodded softly. She bowed to him and started to walk out of the dojo. "I'll be back in time for dinner," she promised over her shoulder. Kenshin watched her leave; then, he too, sighed and went into the kitchen, intending to make dinner.

_She's different from before_, Kenshin thought._ She's colder, more distant. Nothing like the little sister I left all those years ago. Seeing her now, like this, I almost regret leaving her at such a young age. I was the only family she had, and now she probably feels like I abandoned her. I wish she'd tell me what happened to her; I wish she'd share her memories. Then again....I don't like to share the memories I have of when I was the Battousai, so I guess I can't blame her._

__Kenshin sighed once again and started to cut the tofu. "Don't become like me, little sister. Don't become saddened and haunted by your past."

* * *

The sun felt so warm on Jade's face; she tilted her head back and seemed to drink in the sun's warm rays. She smiled wistfully and continued down the pathway, going deeper into the woods. The trees' shadows made interesting shapes and designs on the forest floor, and Jade enjoyed looking at the sun-dappled designs.

Suddenly, she stopped, sensing someone in the woods; they were watching her. Jade quickly scanned the woods surrounding her, but could find no one.

_They're hiding...... _she thought to herself. Her gray eyes flickered back and forth, trying to find the person she sensed. Jade had spent too many years as a warrior; never did she think that she was just being paranoid. Her senses had never failed her before, and she saw no reason why they'd be wrong now.

"Where are you?" she yelled, still scanning the forest. Silence. After several moments, there was still no reply. But Jade knew that they were still there. Then......a low, sinister laugh. A man stepped out from the brush directly in front of her. He was tall, as tall as Sanosuke. He had long black hair pulled back in a braid that came to his knees. His mouth was cruel, harsh and unrelenting. But it was his eyes that caused Jade to jerk in terror. One eye was scabbed over by a thick scar. Where the eyes was supposed to be, there was only thick, wrinkled skin. The other eye was blue, an blue so pale it looked to be clear.

Jade's eyes widened. A memory came to her:

**_Screams. Screams filling the air and surrounding her. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, covering everything, including her clothes and hair; it was even under her nails, and she knew that it would take many hours to scrub it away._**

**_Suddenly--movement to her left. A tall man stepped out of the shadows, staring at her coldly. He was dressed as a samurai, and he carried a long katana in one hand. His pale eyes searched hers; he smirked, and came at her. In a flash, Jade had her own sword out. She jumped over his thrust and quicker than thought, she slashed at his face._**

**_Blood flew, splattering the young female warrior once again. The man screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his face. Jade looked down at him disdainfully, then walked away._**

**_His screams echoed after her: "I'll kill you! Mark my words, I'll kill you!!!"_**__

"You....." Jade whispered. The man smirked, then inclined his head, causing several strands of midnight black hair to fall in his face.

"Me," he replied. 

Jade stepped back and reached for her sword, taking it out of it's sheath with a hiss of tempered steel. She held it in front of herself, the sharpened end pointing at the one-eyed man.

"It's been a long while," he continued. "And I still haven't repaid you for the injury and humiliation you gave me."

Jade gave him a sarcastic grin, her eyes hardening and narrowing. "It was my pleasure," she answered him. "I was happy to give you what you deserved."

The man's eye narrowed with hate. "I'll kill you, little one. You surprised me last time; you won't do that again. I'll kill you dead."

"Try!" Jade snarled, her beautiful face, so much like Kenshin's, contorting with fury and hate. "I beat you before and I'll do it again!"


	3. Family Ties Are Stronger Than Blood

_Chapter Three_

Hearing this, the tall man tilted back his head and laughed. His single pale eye narrowed with amusement and he grinned smugly. "You'll kill me this time, eh? Somehow I don't think you'll be able to, little one."

Jade snarled. "Don't call me that!! Only Kenshin is allowed to call me little one!" She glared darkly and crouched into an attack position. Her grip on the sword's hilt was loose; she was prepared for any move that the man would make.

Hidden in the shadows, Sanosuke watched the two fighters prepare themselves. He frowned and his brown eyes narrowed with concern. Finally deciding to interfere with the fight, he started to step out from behind the tree. Suddenly, a man stood in front of him.

"You," Sanosuke snarled, glaring darkly at the taller man. The man smiled at Sano, his narrow eyes crinkled by his smile. Abruptly, the eyes opened and he stared at Sano assessingly. His long bangs shadowed his face slightly, causing him to look even more like a wolf.

"Don't involve yourself in Jade's fight. This is her fight, only she can fight it. If you involve yourself in it, she'd be furious with you." Saito smiled and continued, "And trust me. A furious Jade is a Jade you won't want to meet."

Sano frowned and his glare darkened. "And how would you know about this?"

A twig snapped behind Sano. Quickly, he turned around and discovered that Kenshin had followed Jade too. Smiling softly at Sano, Kenshin said, "Saito knows about Jade's temper because he has been on the receiving end of it many times before."

Sano smiled smugly to himself and asked, "Oh?"

Saito coughed into his fist. "Yes, the Cat and I have met many times before."

Sano blinked and then facefaulted. "Cat? Oi.....what is it with you and giving the girls nicknames? First it was Fox Lady, then it was Raccoon Girl, and now, with Misao, it's Weasel Girl. So Jade's Cat Girl?"

The men's conversation was interrupted by the clang of tempered steel meeting tempered steel. A hiss of pain echoed throughout the forest. The three men turned their attention outward, just in time to see the man's red blood splatter against Jade. The man fell to the ground, dead in an instant. Jade stared down at the man, his blood dripping down her face. Without showing any emotion at all, she swiped her katana downward, making the blood fly off. She sheathed her sword and continued on her way.

"That," Saito began, "is Battousai's little sister. Now you see why she earned the name Tora Tenchi. She is unemotional when she fights. It's kill or be killed. And now, Sano, you see how Himura was when he was the Battousai. Siblings are alike in more ways than one. After all, family ties are closer than blood."

And then Saito disappeared into the shadows once again. Sanosuke glared after him, his hands balled into fists. "Man, Kenshin, I really hate that guy," he growled, watching as the dark policeman faded from site.

Kenshin smiled, watching Sano. "Almost everyone dislikes Saito. He's used to it and he doesn't care anymore. C'mon. Let's go home. Jade deserves some privacy." And with that, the red-headed rurouni walked away, heading back to the dojo.

Sano watched Kenshin leave, then returned his attention back to Jade. _Privacy or not....I'm still gonna watch over her. There's something about her that makes you want to find out why she's so sad....._

* * *

Jade wandered deeper into the forest, her eyes still narrowed. She knew that she was being followed. Only this time, she knew who it was. Or, to be more specific, she knew who _they_ were. Sighing, she turned around and called out, "I know you're there, Saito. Stop being a coward and just come out."

Saito walked out of the forest, still shadowed by the darkness caused by the trees' branches and the dimming light. "Still as sharp as ever, I see. It's been a while, Cat Girl."

Jade glared at him, dislike strong and apparent in her eyes. Saito blinked at this and suddenly sneezed three times. "I guess that the superstition is true. Whenever someone doesn't like you, you sneeze three times." He smiled at the smaller girl, but his eyes remained as cold as ever.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him and turned around, ignoring him completely. But Saito, unfazed by her ignoring him, followed her, walking by her side. Realizing that she wouldn't get rid of him so easily, Jade sighed and asked, "So......how's your wife, Saito Hajime?"

Saito blinked and looked down at Jade. She continued walking, paying no attention to him at all. "How did you know about my wife?" the ex-Shinsegumi member asked.

Jade smiled smugly to herself. "You aren't the only one with connections, Wolf. I have friends high up........and in dark places, too."

Continuing, Jade said, "Oh........and if you ever hurt any of my new friends like you hurt Sanosuke that one time........I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully." She looked up at him, and even he, one of the greatest fighters of all time, felt a shiver of fear. Her gray eyes were narrowed, as Kenshin's were when he felt the blood lust or the fighting spirit overtaking him; her eyes were cold, merciless. Saito knew that she would keep her word, even if it killed her.

Clearing his throat once again, Saito replied, "Why the sudden concern for Kenshin's frineds? You don't even know them. A Battousai.....or a Tora Tenshi......has no need for friends."

Jade glared, straightened her green gi, and then struck him upside his head with her katana's scabbard. "Maybe not.....but Kenshin isn't a Battousai any more. He's given up his past. He deserves to have friends. But I.....I am different. My past will never leave me." She smiled up at Saito, but her smile was self-mocking and harsh. "Good day, Saito." And then she walked away, fading into the darkness coming upon them.

Sano watched her leave, leaning against a tree trunk. His eyes darkened and he scuffed a foot against the dirt. _Looks like Jade is as protective of us as Kenshin is.....looks like Saito was right, however much I don't want to admit it. Siblings are alike in more ways than one._ And then he headed back towards the dojo.

* * *

Several hours later, Jade was hidden in the darkness, leaning against the dojo's front entrance doors. Inside the dojo, she could hear that the group of friends were having a party. She smiled, hearing Misao chew Aoshi out for something or other. Megumi was flirting with Kenshin and Sanosuke, while Kaoru was overreacting and Yahiko was teasing her about it. Jade sighed and her gray eyes darkened with sadness.

Sojiro stepped out of the shadows from across the way and stood behind her. "They sound like they're having a lot of fun, don't you think so, Sojiro?"

He smiled at her. Only this time, his smile was happy. "Yes, they sound like they're having a whole lot of fun! Kenshin and his group are so wonderful, I enjoy being with them so much!"

Jade looked at the swordsman out of the corner of her eye. "Even better than when you were with Shishio? Is it better here?"

Sojiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, it's better here. But....sometimes.....I'm still so lonely. I'm sure that you'd understand that, don't you, Miss Jade?"

Jade closed her eyes and turned her face up to the night sky. "More than you could ever possibly know."

And then the duo stepped out from the shadows and joined their friends. Laughter rang through the air all night long........but some of it was false.


End file.
